


Into Our Forever

by mishcakes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beach Day, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, my own s8 ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishcakes/pseuds/mishcakes
Summary: Despite having travelled throughout time and space, Keith had never been to a beach on Earth, and for Lance, that was just not acceptable. (art links fixed!)





	Into Our Forever

**Author's Note:**

> ✧･ﾟ: * i saw the danger on the way *:･ﾟ✧  
> ✧･ﾟ: * [but with you it seemed okay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vfnl71BRvhI) *:･ﾟ✧
> 
>  
> 
> my secret santa for cass!! i hope u like it!  
> happy candlenights!!  
> (art linked below)

“Can you at least give me a hint as to where we’re going?”

“Nope,” came the reply, the end of the word accented with an audible _pop_ from Lance’s mouth.

Keith huffed and sunk further into the passenger seat. “We’ve been driving for an hour and a half and there hasn’t been any sign of civilisation for miles. I don’t have service. What if something happens?”

“Babe. Relax. Trust me,” Lance glanced over at Keith briefly. “I have extra fuel, a spare tire, my car has been serviced, my dad installed a radio for if I needed help out of range, I have roadside assistance, _and_ I’ve driven this road hundreds of times. We’re going to be fine.”

Keith rolled his eyes and went back to staring out the window at the passing scenery. He did trust Lance and he was never worried, but it was nice to know of the extra precautions Lance had taken.

They hadn’t been on Earth for that long. In fact, they hadn’t been dating for that long either. Krolia had left the Paladins after their final battle to search for the remaining Blade members. She’d given Keith a kiss on the forehead and had said “I’ll be back soon for you” but Keith’s stoicism wasn’t enough to hide the sadness in his eyes.

Keith stood back as the other Paladins reunited with their families that were waiting for them. Shiro wandered up to him and clapped him on the back, telling him how proud he was of Keith and the team. But that moment was short lived as Shiro was called over by another Officer.

Looking over the reunion scene, he locked eyes with Lance, who was looking back over his shoulder. He smiled and waved Keith over. Keith thought about going but stayed put, feeling like he would be intruding on a family moment.

But before he could process it, Lance had run over, grabbed his hand and was dragging him over to the impossibly large family Lance belonged to. He felt his face run red as Lance started to speak.

“Guys, this is Keith! He kissed me before battle because he didn’t know if we’d make it and we’ve been together ever since.”

“It’s been two hours,” Keith mumbled back with a little chuckle, a little intimidated by Lance’s family.

Lance and his family offered for him to stay with them for a while, and with a pleading look from Lance, he agreed. He’d only been there for a week, and although being around so many people got a bit exhausting at times, Keith had to admit that the week was already one of the best he’d ever had.

 

Lance was singing along to a CD he had burned the night before as he drove, his beat-up car too old to have any new features like working air conditioning. Keith recognised none of the songs, but he was just happy that Lance was enjoying himself. He opted to continue watching the world pass by then start up a conversation. It was nice for him if he was being honest. He’d never really seen anything quite like this. It was so green and hilly, a stark contrast to his desert. Sure, he’d been to space and seen some truly remarkable things, but the beauty of his own planet still had him amazed.

Finally, he heard Lance say the words he’d been begging to hear for almost two hours.

“We’re here.”

He sat up in his seat, energy and excitement flowing.

Hills. There was nothing different.

He frowned and looked at Lance who didn’t look away from the road but just pointed in front as they drove up the hill. Keith looked back in front to see the top of the hill drop down to reveal the bluest ocean he had ever seen, or really, the only ocean he’d ever seen not from space.

“Woah,” he muttered. He knew Lance had a smug look on his face but he didn’t care because _holy shit_ it was stunning.

It was a short drive down to the small seaside town from the hills they had just driven. Old buildings painted in seafoam and yellow with chipped paint and rusty metal from years of salt and wind exposure lined the main strip. Seaside cottages lined the shorefront as they kept driving to a small parking lot designed for visitors.

Stepping from the car was an otherworldly experience. A breeze cooler than he’d expected hit Keith’s face, the warm sun poured on his skin, and the sound of waves crashing softly filled his ears. It felt surreal and so different to anything he’d ever experienced before.

Keith did feel kind of silly for having that reaction for going to the beach, but he didn’t really care. He let himself be immersed by the foreign experience.

“You good there, Keith?” Lance had walked up beside Keith and he took one of his hands in his own.

Keith nodded.

“Pretty neat, huh.” Lance leaned his head on Keith’s shoulder. “But I’m hungry and that bakery back there makes some dope ass coffee.”

After a quick stop at the bakery and a longer stop at the handmade crafts store to get some gifts, the pair returned to the car. Lance pulled out a bag stuffed with what Keith now realises is beach stuff.

The sand felt soft on Keith’s bare feet as he followed Lance to a shady spot under the rundown jetty where they dumped their belongings.

“I didn’t bring anything to swim in or change into,” Keith realised, watching Lance shed his jacket and drop it on top of their stuff.

“Good thing I did.” Lance winked. “But I wanna go for a walk first. I wanna be all romantic and shit.”

Keith chucked but agreed. He took Lance's hand and they took off, heading away from the town and down the coast.

“So…..” Lance began. “When did you realise you liked me?”

Keith was caught off guard at the question. It wasn’t really something he’d ever thought about. His feelings just sort of happened and he went with it. Though he knew Lance was teasing him, expecting a quip along the lines of “what are we, in high school?” He answered honestly, earning a curious eye quirk from Lance. “I don’t know. I guess maybe I always knew? But when you said you didn’t remember who I was when we rescued Shiro, I was kind of crushed and that was when it really hit me. I started really wanting to be near you and I wanted to kiss you and wake up next to you and all those times you got pissy with me for staring at you? I was daydreaming about you.”

Lance pulled Keith’s hand to his face and kissed his knuckles. “Wow. I guess I thought you’d be the kind of person to repress all those feelings but you just embraced it. I always thought I’d done something to make you mad when you’d stare at me,” Lance laughed, “Dude you stared at me a lot. You really think about me that much?”

“How could I not? What about you though? Your turn.”

“Do you remember that night on that planet that had purple rain? We were a little tipsy and trying to figure out how to play that stupid alien boardgame. I stumbled sitting down and I ended up sitting against you. I thought you were gonna scold me or something but you didn’t. You didn’t even move away. I don’t know what it was but that caught my attention and I kept my eye on you. That night you were laughing and making jokes and you were just as goofy as us and that’s when it clicked in my mind that you’re no different from the rest of us. Sure, you had that angry and emotionless façade going on but whenever it slipped, I got to see the real you and those were moments that made my heart swell. You became less of that guy I’d been pit against from the very start to that guy who just needed a friend.” Lance let his sentence trail off as he stopped to pick up a shell.

“You were right.” Keith accepted the shell that Lance held out for him. “I did need a friend. Thank you for being patient with me.”

Lance shrugged. “Shit’s been rough. I get it. Everyone deserves someone to stick by them, and I don’t plan on leaving.”

Keith stopped walking and tugged gently at Lance’s hand to stop him walking off. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and pulled him in for a chaste kiss, then a soft kiss on Lance’s forehead. He pulled away to look into Lance’s eyes. Lance was grinning back at him.

“I love it when you get all mushy like this,” Lance said.  

“I love you.” The words fell effortlessly from Keith’s mouth, the fear that he expected to overtake him after letting those words escape began to bubble, but were immediately stifled when Lance practically jumped on Keith and kissed him.

“Oh my god, Keith,” Lance put both hands on either side of Keith’s face, “I can’t believe you were the first one to say it! Oh man, I love you too. So much.”

Keith grinned and he could feel his heart pound in his chest, love and warmth coursing through his veins in a way he’d never known it could.

They stood there for a while, smiling and kissing and laughing before Lance finally spoke.

“I’ll race you.”

“What?” But before Keith could get an answer, Lance had taken off running. Keith smiled and ran after him, speed gaining but unable to catch up. Lance was a good runner on the sand while Keith stumbled his way after him.

Lance ran all the way to the water’s edge and kept going, running and splashing and then diving under the waves.

Keith came to a stop at the water’s edge and watched Lance emerge and head back to the shore. His shirt and shorts stuck to his body and his hair a wet mess across his face. But he had his goofy smile plastered on his face and Keith’s heart melted watching him.

Lance stopped when the water reached his calves and called out for Keith to come to him. Keith rolled up his leggings as far as they’d go and followed Lance’s directions. The water felt fresh and cold, sending a shiver throughout his body.

Lance had his arms outstretched for Keith and when he made it, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss. Lance broke away from the kiss and pressed his forehead against Keith’s but Keith noticed a cheeky grin appear seconds before he was being pulled backwards deeper into the water. He was then completely submerged when Lance pulled them both backwards and down.

As soon as Keith stood up and regained his ability to think, he was splashed with a wave of water coming from Lance. Keith shook his head and pushed his hair out of his face and looked at Lance who had his hands raised in surrender, stepping back to be in Keith’s space.

“Guess we didn’t need bathers then, huh.” Keith mused, letting himself sink into the water.

“Good because I remembered that I forgot to pack yours,” Lance said and squeaked when a wave of water splashed his face from Keith.

Lance retaliated, leaping at Keith to get him as splashed as possible.

Oh, it was on. It was _so_ on.

**Author's Note:**

> fic art:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dinkles_/status/1077016272129318912)  
> [tumblr](http://lancesgalaxy.tumblr.com/post/181361986962/hey-cass-heres-your-secret-santa-gift)


End file.
